nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure
Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure is an educational ''Pokémon'' series game for the Nintendo DS that teaches touch typing. It is a spin-off of Pokemon Black and White. Nintendo Wireless Keyboard The game is packaged with the Nintendo Wireless Keyboard, that is, a Bluetooth keyboard powered by 2 AA batteries. Upon starting the game, the player has to synchronize the keyboard with the game by holding down the Fn (Function) button while turning on the keyboard. (The Nintendo Wireless Keyboard is actually nothing more than a Bluetooth keyboard, hence the Nintendo Wireless Keyboard is compatible with any Bluetooth device that accepts other Bluetooth Keyboards. Care should be taken that the layout of the Bluetooth-compatible device matches or is otherwise comfortable with the physical layout of the Nintendo Wireless Keyboard itself.) Gameplay On the virtual keyboard on the bottom screen, the player can choose a route by pressing its respective key on the virtual keyboard or typing its respective key on the real keyboard. Upon choosing a route, the Top Screen tells the player of both the requirements of the lowest achievable ranking (Bronze to Silver to Gold) and the player's highest score. Upon starting the route, the player simply has to type out the name of a Pokémon that appears on screen, obtaining a score for the player's efforts. (On a new game, however, the player only needs to type the first letter of the name of the Pokémon. While the player progresses through the routes, the player would have to type the first two letters, then the three, until, after the player has excelled at enough routes, has to type the entire name of a Pokémon.) A Pokémon has a timer below itself that, when filled, would cause the Pokémon to flee, the player thus failing the capture. Conversely, the player gets a bonus if the name is typed sufficiently early. The player can start typing before the Pokémon's name is displayed or even when the Pokémon's cry is heard before the Pokémon itself actually appears, thus giving more score-increasing opportunities. Typing a series of Pokémon names correctly achieves a "combo" that multiplies the score of each subsequent successfully typed name. At the end of a route, the score is displayed. A sufficiently high score would be put on the leaderboard of the route. Achieving the goals of a medal, even higher ones, would award the specific medal. (In other words, if a player fulfills the requirements for a Bronze, Silver, and Gold medal, even though the Top Screen only revealed the requirements of the Bronze Medal, the player will obtain the Bronze, Silver, and Gold Medals.) Certain routes may have gimmicks. Some routes have a boss Pokémon at the end that may require the player typing out scattered letters that appear in the route. These boss Pokémon have gimmicks of their own that require advanced typing skills before being captured regularly. Other routes simply require typing the name of a key before finding a high-scoring Pokémon that can be regularly captured. Still other routes require the typing the letter(s) that an obstacle carries, since the obstacle can make thee current Pokémon flee if the obstacle is not removed. Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2011 video games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Genius Sonority games Category:Pokémon games Category:2012 video games Category:Education games Category:Nintendo games